


Extra Bs

by spidersulala



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersulala/pseuds/spidersulala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of post-EP oneshots. Tatsuya runs into a familiar face outside a concert. </p><p>(Hints of Tatsuya/Jun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Bs

The band is good, he guesses, even if the frontman is kind of a pain – so full of himself.  
  
Admittedly, he’s not too big a fan of concerts in general – too many people. Especially student bands – too many people **_from school_**. Despite his best efforts perfecting his scowl and moody glares, people just love Tatsuya Suou. Love grabbing him, love shouting in his ear over the music, love tipsily spilling their drinks on his new shoes.

On the one hand, he loves people. He really wants to help them and generally make the world a better place. On the other hand - **_ugh, people._**

  
Anna however seems to be having the time of her life. She flashes Tatsuya an enthusiastic grin and thumbs-up, and he returns it with his first genuine smile of the night. He and Noriko, her arm protectively around her senpai, exchange a meaningful look: it’s good to see Anna smile again. She hasn’t been in such good spirits since before the accident.  
  
Tatsuya signals to the girls he’s going outside to get some fresh air, and the two nod distractedly as the next song starts up – one of their favourites.

 

* * *

  
  
He stands against the wall, just letting the cool air wash over him and flicking his lighter absentmindedly. For the life of him he can’t remember where he got the damn thing – he doesn’t even smoke – but somehow it just feels right in his hand.  
  
  
A rustling sound to his right alerts him to the presence of a boy in blue putting up some fliers. A striking young man - dainty one could almost say… something seems oddly familiar about him.  
  
“Evening,” Tatsuya gives the boy a polite nod – suddenly aware that just standing there staring might be considered rude.  
  
“Mmm?” the boy looks up, startled “Ah, sorry – I didn’t notice anyone else was…”  
  
The boy stops, absurdly long eyelashes blinking in surprise “Say… you’re that boy from the museum, aren’t you?”  
  
“Museum?” some vague memory tugs at Tatsuya’s brain.  
  
“That’s right, a few months back – the fire at the Museum?” he says shyly “You helped us all out – me, and those school children and… and everyone.”

The memory of the event itself was hazy, but he remembered his mother taking the newspaper clipping, saying how nice it was to see her boys working together. She still cited it as the start of a great turnaround for him, whatever that meant.  
  
The boy seems mightly crestfallen at Tatsuya’s blank confusion, so he wracks his brain for something to say.  
  
“Yeah, no – I remember,” he nods unconvincingly “You’re –“  
  
“…Jun Kashihara,” the boy politely fills in the blanks.  
  
“Jun Kashihara, yes,” Tatsuya smiles, getting a quick flash of memory “You gave me _this_ as a thank you gift.”  
  
He holds up his lighter – ah, mystery solved! Sort of - he still didn’t know why there were all these odd fuzzy patches in his memory from a few months back, though Katsuya says it’s probably just stress. Probably.  
  
But that didn’t seem important right now, as Jun Kashihara smiles the sweetest little smile and Tatsuya feels another sort of fuzzy feeling wash over him.  
  
“I never got your name,” Jun steps a little closer, a pile of fliers still in-hand.  
  
  
“Tatsuya – Tatsuya Suou,” he tries to hide the rising tide of a blush behind a quick cough and looks away.  
  
“Hmph,” for a moment, Jun’s perfect brows knit in confusion, as if trying to remember something “Ah yes! You’re a friend of Anna Yoshizaka, correct?”

Tatsuya gives a quick nod in the affirmative and Jun beams.  
  
“Then I think I can trust you - maybe you could give one of these fliers to her?”  
  
The hand-drawn flier announces in delicate script **_Sumaru teen LGBT society meeting._**

“We’re just starting out so… I’m trying to get word out through the right channels,” he mumbles into his stack of fliers as Tatsuya reads the details “I thought it might help some kids who need support, you know? Tell Anna it’d be great to have her there – so many kids look up to her and -”  
  
“Is anyone welcome?” Tatsuya asks nonchalantly without looking up, flipping the piece of paper over in his hands.

“Mmm?” Jun seems completely knocked askew by this question “Well, of course I mean, Noriko can –“

“I might drop by,” the taller boy smiles, folding the flier into his jacket pocket “That is, if you guys need some extra Bs.”  
  
“Always,” Jun splutters breathlessly, seeming to take Tatsuya’s meaning.  
  
“Cool,” Tatsuya flicks his lighter as he turns to leave “See you around, Jun Kashihara.”


End file.
